DESCRIPTION: The overall goal of this program is to train both M.D.'s and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows for academic careers in pediatric immunology. In the original period of funding, there were 12 applicants for these spots, and seven were admitted during the years 1990 to 1994. Of these individuals, five have been M.D.'s, and two have been Ph.D's. Three of the five trainees have now achieved additional NIH funding, and all of those who have left have remained in research positions. Since this training program was initiated, a teaching program in immunology was established, bringing together the graduate teaching faculty (Ph.D.'s andM.D.'s) to strengthen the teaching interactions between the NJC, UCHSC, and the Diabetes Center. In addition, there has been the creation of an independent Department of Immunology under an interim chair, Dr. Katie Haskins. This training program is separate from the Allergy/Immunology Fellowship Program, a two year program that enrolls M.D.'s with more clinic responsibilities than is expected of fellows in the training program. For fellows in the three year training program, there are peer interactions with Ph.D.'s and specific training opportunities with career immunologists. Following a maximum of two six-week rotations, trainees select a supervisor, in whose laboratory they will work the remaining of the three year period. The trainer submits a plan to the training committee of proposed work within six months of joining the laboratory, and, if acceptable, this plan is approved. Trainees become familiar with bench work in more than one area, including molecular biology, cell biology, and/or animal experimentation as appropriate to the project chosen. The program has been somewhat more successful in attracting M.D.'s, partially because there was top priority to applicants with M.D. degrees. The trainee may require or recommend optional course work, depending upon the prior experience of the trainee. It is anticipated that M.D.'s without Ph.D.'s will require additional training in basic immunology and molecular biology. In addition to course work, seminars, journal clubs and research in progress meetings are held at regular intervals. There are correlated seminars in autoimmunity, immunopathology, immunodeficiency, immunity to an infectious agent, and transplantation immunology.